


it's just you and i tonight

by dorkstagram (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, I usually don't write smut but there's smut ooooh, M/M, Making Up, Nick is a dumb idiot, Sad Harry, There's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dorkstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is upset when Nick flirts with a caller live on the radio. Nick makes it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's just you and i tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt sent to me by [Amy](http://joshfrancutiepie.tumblr.com).  
> Title from the song _Heart Out_ by The 1975.

Harry wakes up at half seven, slightly annoyed because Nick didn’t wake him up before he left like he does every single morning _._ He sits up and stretches, which is when he notices the note left on his bedside table,

“I know you’ve got a busy day tomorrow with the boys, so I thought I’d let you sleep in today and enjoy your day off. Love you xx – Nick”

 _How exactly will sleeping in help me enjoy my day off?_ Harry thinks. _How am I supposed to enjoy my day off when I didn’t even get to give my boyfriend a good morning kiss? How am I supposed to enjoy my day off when I can’t even see my boyfriend until he gets home at half eleven?_

He sighs then, trotting over to his desk at the other side of the room and starting up his laptop, turning on Nick’s show. He doesn’t listen to it normally, doesn’t like to be reminded that Nick is spending time with all these other people when Harry’s home alone and missing him. This will have to do today, though, because Nick neglected to wake him up this morning and he really doesn’t think that he can wait until Nick gets home to hear his voice.

What he hears, though, isn’t at all what he wants to hear first thing in the morning. It’s not what he wants to hear at all, for that matter. Nick’s got that voice on. He’s got that voice on, the one that he uses with Harry. It’s his _flirting_ voice. It’s his _smitten_ voice. He’s using those words that Harry _thought_ were reserved just for him, and oh no, this will not do at all.

“What are you up to this morning, dear?” He hears Nick say as soon as the stream starts, and Harry’s breath hitches.

“I’m in bed right now, about to get up and get ready for work.” The caller says, and it’s a _guy_ , and a pang of jealousy punches Harry straight in the chest. Harry doesn’t have a problem with Nick talking to other guys, of course he doesn’t. He knows that Nick loves him but that doesn’t stop him from feeling extremely jealous and a bit possessive over his boyfriend. “I have a broken arm so getting ready won’t exactly be the easiest thing for me to do.”

“Poor baby.” Nick says, but he’s got that tone in his voice that Harry _hates_ Nick using for anyone else. Especially hates his use of the word _baby_ for anyone else. “Have any fun plans for tonight, love?”

And that’s not the last straw for Harry. He’s okay, really, he’s fine. He’s a big boy and he can deal with it. Of course he can. The last straw for Harry is when the caller actually starts flirting _back_ , and Nick’s humoring him, of course he is. How is Harry supposed to feel about this, really? How is Harry supposed to feel about the fact that his boyfriend is shamelessly flirting with another guy, live on the radio? Maybe that’s why Nick didn’t wake him up this morning. Maybe Nick does this every morning. Harry can’t take it anymore, when he decides to go into the bathroom and brush his teeth, in the hopes that by the time he gets back, the call will be over.

And when he gets back two minutes later, the call is over, thankfully. Nick’s chatting to Finchy now, but Harry still feels upset. He still feels upset, and he feels jealous, and he feels a bit betrayed, if he’s honest.

He decides to call in, to talk to Nick himself. What bad could it do, really? He just wants to talk to him. That’s all.

When Nick answers the phone, Harry is maybe a little too quick to speak. Not even bothering to introduce himself before putting on a fake voice and saying, “You have a boyfriend, don’t you, Nick?”

“I do,” Nick replies. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

“It’s not important, though, is it?” Harry replies, and maybe he’s being a little too harsh and little too odd, but he just wants to know what Nick has to say for himself. “How long have you and your boyfriend been together?”

“It’ll be two years in a few months.” Nick says back with a confused tone to his voice. “What’s the importance of this?”

“Well, you were flirting pretty hard with that last caller, weren’t you?” Harry says. “How would your boyfriend feel about that?”

“Oh, that.” Nick laughs. “That was just some harmless flirting, though, wasn’t it? I do that with everyone.” He continues, and Harry frowns. _Everyone? He thinks that just because I don’t listen to his show regularly that he can get away with flirting with **everyone?**_ “ He’s a big boy, he knows what my job entails, I’m sure he’d understand.”

Harry doesn’t reply to that, doesn’t really feel that he needs to. He just chokes out a laugh that sounds a bit like a sob and hangs up the phone. Harry doesn’t know if Nick even knows him at all, if he really thinks that Harry would be fine with Nick flirting with callers live on air.

Not long after Harry hangs up, Nick cuts to a song without a transition. _The 1975,_ Harry notices, _This better not be Nick’s idea of an apology, because it’s rubbish._ Not long after, though, Harry’s phone begins ringing. He’s sure it’s Nick. He knows that at some point during the call, he was being too obvious. He doesn’t want to deal with it, though. He really doesn’t. He just turns off his phone and shuts down his computer before crawling back into bed. Maybe he should have slept in like Nick’s note said. He would have been better off.

+

He wakes hours later to the sound of the front door unlocking and slamming shut, then Nick’s voice echoing through the house. “I’m home, love.” Nick shouts. “I got us Chinese takeaway.”

Harry’s almost excited; He’s about to jump out of bed and bound down the stairs and kiss Nick breathless. He’s about to, until he remembers, and then he decides against it. He still doesn’t want to deal with it. He just burrows himself further into the sheets and he cries and he prays that Nick doesn’t come up here to check on him.

He hears Nick’s footsteps coming up the stairs, though, and he figures he should have shut and locked their bedroom door but he figures it’s too late now. “You’re still in bed, babe?” Nick asks when he walks into the room.

No answer.

“Harry, are you awake?”

No answer.

And then he feels the covers being pulled down from over his face and _great_ , that’s exactly what he didn’t want. Nick’s combing his fingers through Harry’s hair and Harry goes to lean into the touch, only briefly, before he remembers that he’s mad at him. He grumbles, burying his face in the pillow. “Why won’t you talk to me, love?”

Harry moves to look up at him with tear-stained cheeks and Nick’s breath hitches. “You’re crying.” He breathes. “Harry, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“You didn’t wake me up this morning.” Harry whimpers. “I didn’t even get to make you breakfast, or your c-coffee.” He hiccups, and he feels pathetic for whining about all of this; He’s just _sad_ , okay. “I didn’t get to give you your good morning kiss.”

Nick’s looking at Harry with a look of pity and Harry would smack it off of him if he didn’t feel so weak.

“You s-said,” Harry continues. “Y-you said you flirt with e-everyone.”

“So that was you that called in earlier,” Nick says. “Look, Harry, just let me explain.”

“And you said that I’m a big b-boy, and I’d understand.” Harry continues. “But I d-don’t understand, Nick. I don’t understand why you flirt with other g-guys – why you flirt with e-everyone, when you have m-me.”

“It’s just harmless flirting. I didn’t figure you’d mind, because you know I love you? I don’t even realize when I do it anymore; it’s just me being friendly.” Nick offers. “And when I said you’re a big boy and that you’d understand, it was after I figured that it was you and I was just making a joke. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’d never hurt you on purpose.”

“Well you d-did.” Harry replies, still crying a bit. “But I guess it’s not your f-fault. It’s okay.”

“I really do love you, you know.” Nick reassures him. “And I’ll make it up to you, but for now, are you hungry?”

Harry nods, and Nick moves to go get their food before Harry grabs his wrist, stopping him. “Can I have a kiss first?”

Nick smiles wide, whispering “Of course” before pressing a feather light kiss to Harry’s lips, then making his way downstairs to fetch the food that he bought for them.

They eat in mostly silence. Harry’s still feeling sad, and not very confident in Nick’s love for him. He sets his plate down on the table once he’s finished eating and he wraps himself around Nick. “How do I know you love just me?” Harry starts. “How do I know this isn’t just how you are with everyone?”

“I live with you.” Nick offers. “We bought a house together, and we sleep in the same bed every night, and even though you’re gone all the bloody time, I haven’t even considered shagging a single other person since I’ve met you.” He continues. “It’s you. It’s always been just you.”

“Prove it.” Harry says. “You said that you’d make it up to me, and this is how I want you to do it. I want you to prove it to me. I want you to prove to me that you love just me, and that you want only me.”

“How do you want me to do that?”

“You’re a big boy.” Harry smirks. “You’ll figure it out, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Nick breathes, before pushing Harry down onto his back and attaching his lips to his neck. He sucks a bruise to Harry’s pulse point before leaning back and admiring it, then removing Harry’s shirt and moving lower. “I love you.” He says, nibbling on Harry’s chest and looking up at him through his lashes. “I love you so much.” Lower. “I love you, and only you.” Lower. “It’s always going to just be you.”

“Niiiiick,” Harry whines, and Nick looks up at him with questioning eyes. “I need you.”

“You have me.” Lower. “You’ve always had me.” He places a kiss to Harry’s hipbone. “You’re always going to have me.” And Harry’s boxers are off and tossed to the floor. “Always.”

Nick wraps a hand around the base of Harry’s cock and takes him in slowly, and it’s not long before his lips meet his fist and he starts to suck, and Harry’s a whimpering mess above him, fingers tangled in Nick’s long disheveled quiff. Harry doesn’t want to come like this, he’s decided. He strains to open the drawer of Nick's bedside table and retrieve the lube while Nick’s still sucking him. He gets it and pulls Nick off of him, shoving the bottle in his face and begging with his eyes for Nick to give him what he wants.

Nick can only nod at that, spreading a generous amount over his fingers before positioning his first finger at Harry’s entrance, easing it in and kissing Harry hard. “I love you.” He says between kisses. “I love you so much.”

Harry’s got a hand working his cock and he’s trying desperately not to come, but he needs the relief. Desperately.

Nick’s in with three and Harry’s squirming underneath him, jerking himself quicker, begging to be fucked, and Nick can’t help but grin at what he’s doing to the boy. As much as they do this, the way that Harry reacts to him never leaves him any less breathless. “Nick, _please_.” Harry whines. “I love you, p-please.”

“Anything for you.” Nick whispers, lubing up his cock and sliding easily into Harry. Harry has his legs wrapped around Nick, trying to get him _deeper deeper deeper_ and _faster faster faster._ Harry barely makes it a minute before he’s coming with an embarrassing cry over his chest, panting as Nick still works himself off inside of him. “That’s my boy.”

Nick follows moments after, before pulling out and collapsing into a heap on the bed next to Harry. “I’m sorry that I made you sad.” He says, tracing patterns on Harry’s stomach. “You know I love you. I never meant to upset you.”

“Don’t let me sleep in anymore. I barely see you enough as it is.” Harry replies. “And if you’re going to flirt with other guys live on the radio, at least give me a good morning kiss before, for fuck’s sake.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Styles.” Nick laughs. “Am I forgiven now?”

“Of course you are.” He says, sealed with a kiss.


End file.
